parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/Peter Pan Parody 8: What Made The Red Man Red? (with a crossover)
Here is Dcolemanh's eighth Thomas/Peter Pan Parody. Cast * Thomas as Peter Pan * Duck as John Darling * Percy as Michael Darling * Emily as Wendy * Dennis as Mr. Smee * Lady as Tinkerbell * Boco as Indian Chief * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Lost Boys * Rosie as Tiger Lily * Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, and Narrow Gauge Engines as Indians Special Guests For What Made The Red Man Red? * Bowser Koopa as Scar * Koopalings as The Hyenas * The Teensies as The Indians * Crash Bandicoot as Brer Rabbit * Dr. N Gin as Brer Bear * Dr. Neo Cortex as Brer Fox * The Three Stooges as Donald Duck, Panticho, and Jose Carioca * The Globox Children as The Birds * Baby as Young Simba * Mr. Bean as Zazu * Tiny Kong as Young Nala * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Lion King Animals * Laurel and Hardy as Chip and Dale * Tommy as Mowgli * The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Monkeys * Peter Griffin as Flunkey Monkey * Cream as Alice * The Gobbos as The Flowers * Luigi as The Mad Hatter * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Theodore, Foduck, George, and Hank as The Vultures * Gumball, Darwin, and Penny as Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella * AiAi as Adult Simba * Kermit and Fozzie as Timon and Pumbaa Transcript *Duck: (while pulling six freight cars and a caboose) Good! This should be most delightful. *Ferdinand: (while hauling some log wagons) Uh, what makes red man red? *Bash and Dash: (while hauling some log wagons) When did he first say, "ug"? Say, "ug?" *Percy: (while hauling his mail cars and caboose) Why does he ask you, "How?" *Everybody: (singing) Why does he ask you, How? Hana mana ganda Why does he ask you, "how? Hana mana ganda Once the Mobian didn't know Are the things that he knows now But the Mobian, he should learn a lot And it's all from asking, how? We translate for you. What mana means? *Boco: (while hauling some freight cars and a caboose) And ganda means that, too. (the whole dances) *Everybody: When did he first say, "ug?" Hana mana ganda' When did he first say "ug?" Hana mana ganda (Thomas O' Malley is impressing Duchess, but is impressing his mother-in-law Mama Robotnik. instead. Thomas gasps when he sees that it really is his Mama Robotnik.) In the Mobian book, it say When first brave married squaw He gave out an heap big "UG!" When he saw his mother-in-law What made the red man red? What made the red man red? Let's go back a million years To the very first Mobian prince He kissed a maid And start to blush And we've all been blushing since *Thomas: (while hauling Annie and Clarabel) Yahoo! *Everybody: 'You've got it from the headman The real true story of the red man' No matter what's been written or said Hana mana ganda *Officer Dibble: Now you know why the red man's red! (the Party continues) *Duck: Wahoo! *Emily: (while hauling her two coaches) Montague! *Percy: (asks Coco to hold his bear) Squaw take my papoose. (runs while doing war whoops) Wahoo! *Emily: Stanley! *Witch Hazel: Squaw get the firewood! *Emily: I've finished the firewood. Now I can party. *Witch Hazel: Fine, go ahead. (Emily dances with the others) (Lady is watching the townspeople have fun because she is depressed until Dennis grab her in a sack.) *Dennis: (hauling some freight cars) Begging your pardon, Lady. But Lady would like a word with you. Category:Dcolemanh